


Alci che russano e pessime idee

by Frostales



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Complete, In realtà ho scritto tutto per il bonus finale, Italiano | Italian, JJ - Freeform, JJ x Yurio, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Scritta dopo l'episodio 9, Yurio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: Breve fic su alci che russano, russi che non dormono e un lontano echeggiare di felicità coniugale di cui tutti sentivamo il bisogno.





	

Yuri Plisetsky non riusciva ad addormentarsi.  

Nonostante la stanchezza che la gara gli aveva lasciato addosso fosse stata scalzata dall'adrenalina di salire sul podio e poi fosse tornata dieci volte più intensa, nonostante i festeggiamenti per il suo oro si fossero protratti ben oltre la mezzanotte e poi fossero continuati in forma più  _privata_  fino alle tre del mattino, non c'era verso di riuscire a chiudere occhio. 

Non con un maledetto alce canadese che gli russava nell'orecchio, le gambe intrecciate alle sue e l'espressione di chi sta dormendo il sonno più beato della sua vita. 

" _Sljezt_!" Mugugnò, piantando il gomito nello stomaco dell'altro in un disperato tentativo di dargli le spalle che si rivelò inutile come tutti i precedenti. 

Non c'era verso di svegliare Leroy nelle notti dopo una delle gare, ormai lo sapeva bene, eppure il suo istinto di sopravvivenza lo spingeva a provarci comunque. 

Quattro anni dopo il suo debutto, Yuri era un pattinatore affermato. Le ore di allenamento con la Baranovskaya avevano dato il loro frutto sia a breve che a lungo termine, e tutta la sua determinazione a far mangiare la polvere ai suoi avversari era servita come sprint finale a spingerlo verso la cima del podio, dove aveva deciso di trovarsi più che a suo agio. 

Jean Jacques Leroy era stato, all'inizio, un rivale come tanti. Magari più irritante di molti, ma sempre un rivale. 

Il canadese aveva cercato di avvicinarlo dal loro primo incontro, vuoi per banale curiosità, vuoi per la sua indole fastidiosamente amichevole. Era persino riuscito a recuperare il suo numero di telefono e gli scriveva di tanto in tanto per chiedere come andassero i suoi allenamenti. Yuri aveva iniziato a rispondere solo dopo un po', quando Mila aveva insistito per l'ennesima volta dicendo quanto fosse importante mantenere dei buoni rapporti con gli altri pattinatori. Da quel momento in poi era stato impossibile mettere un freno a Leroy, e quando si erano rivisti di persona era stato ancora peggio. 

All'epoca Yuri era ancora troppo giovane e troppo concentrato su sé stesso per rendersi conto che quello che stava vedendo era un disperato tentativo di approccio. A sua discolpa si può dire che all'inizio Leroy aveva fatto del suo meglio per non essere troppo insistente. 

Almeno fino a un anno e mezzo prima, quando era successo tutto una notte di pioggia in Sud Africa, dopo un grosso evento di beneficienza a cui avevano partecipato pattinatori e pattinatrici da tutto il mondo. 

Yuri voleva solo prendere un taxi e tornare in hotel, ma apparentemente il re aveva deciso che le cose dovevano andare in maniera diversa. Aveva importunato il russo con tanta insistenza da riuscire a beccarsi un calcio nello sterno, e poi aveva continuato fino a che un esasperato Yuri non aveva esclamato: "Se non la pianti comincerò a pensare che ci stai provando."  

Lui era ironico. Il canadese non aspettava altro. 

Alla fine quella notte Yuri era finito nella sua camera, solo per sparire alle prime luci dell'alba la mattina dopo e ignorare il suo telefono per una settimana intera prima di decidere cosa fosse meglio rispondere (Un "Che diavolo vuoi?" A cui JJ aveva risposto con fin troppo entusiasmo, come sempre.) 

Non aveva mai fallito tanti salti come durante gli allenamenti di quella settimana, era confuso e distratto, anche se piuttosto che ammetterlo si sarebbe fatto impiccare. Continuava a pensare, alternativamente, a come diavolo fosse potuta succedere una cosa del genere, e alla sensazione delle labbra di Leroy sulle sue, come le sue mani lo stringevano e come gli sembrava semplice ricambiare allo stesso modo. Soprattutto l'ultima parte era quella che lo metteva in crisi. Aveva persino pensato di scrivere a Victor o al suo Katsudon per chiedere consiglio, ma il solo vedere la loro immagine del profilo da perfetta coppia felice lo innervosiva oltre ogni dire. 

Alla fine aveva deciso di accettare il fatto che aveva passato la notte col suo più irritante rivale e che gli era piaciuto. Tanto non sarebbe successo più, giusto? 

Era successo di nuovo due mesi dopo, dopo le qualificazioni. Per due volte. Poi di nuovo un mese dopo, quando JJ si era presentato in Russia senza preavviso e senza apparente motivo, e si erano letteralmente saltati addosso appena erano rimasti da soli. A quel punto negare l'attrazione che provava nei confronti del canadese era inutile –sebbene fosse comunque lontano mille miglia dall'ammetterlo, soprattutto dopo che era stato lui, un mese dopo, a presentarsi in Canada senza apparente motivo e con un "Lasciami di nuovo ad aspettare così tanto e me ne torno indietro." A cui Jean Jacques aveva risposto con un sorriso smagliante abituato com'era all'inesauribile scorta di minacce del russo. 

Ormai Yuri aveva smesso di dileguarsi alle prime luci dell'alba e Leroy aveva smesso di importunarlo eccessivamente in pubblico, e se qualcuno aveva notato qualcosa aveva anche avuto il buon gusto di tacere. 

"Oi!" Yuri tentò nuovamente di staccarsi il canadese di dosso, tutto inutile. Alla fine, dopo lenti e misurati movimenti riuscì a girarsi parzialmente, solo per ritrovarsi stretto tra le braccia dell'altro che mugugnò qualcosa e si riaddormentò, fortunatamente senza russare più. 

"Vedi di non sbavarmi di nuovo addosso, idiota." Mormorò Yuri, prima di lasciare finalmente che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento avvolto nell'abbraccio ormai tanto familiare. 

Forse, alla fine, continuare a frequentare Leroy non era stata un'idea tanto pessima. 

 

BONUS 

 

La mattina seguente Yuri fu svegliato da un peso che si spostava sul materasso a fianco a lui.  

Stava per riaddormentarsi, quando JJ parlò. 

"Buongiorno splendore." Disse, con tono basso e seducente. 

Stranito Yuri si girò, solo per trovare il canadese impegnato a studiare il suo riflesso nello specchio, passarsi una mano tra i capelli spettinati e farsi l'occhiolino da solo. 

Senza neanche pensarci due volte si alzò roteando gli occhi e cominciò a raccogliere i suoi vestiti dal pavimento, per poi iniziare a vestirsi ignorando i richiami dell'autoproclamato re. 

Decisamente, frequentare Leroy era stata una pessima idea. 

"A dopo." Grugnì, uscendo dalla porta quando fu riuscito a infilare tutti i suoi capi di abbigliamento nell'ordine giusto. 

Una pessima, pessima idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storiella assolutamente innecessaria di cui tutti però avevamo bisogno.  
> Yuri on Ice ci ha rovinati tutti, avremmo bisogno di gruppi di supporto ma ci accontentiamo delle fanfiction!  
> Sljezt è russo, vuol dire letteralmente "togliti". Povero Yurio.  
> Alla parte bonus non ho saputo resistere, chiedo umilmente perdono (ma anche no!) se vi andasse di lasciare un commentino (o se notate errori e volete farmeli presenti) ve ne sarei molto grata u.u


End file.
